This invention relates to combustion chambers and burners and to the reduction of stresses therein to reduce and eliminate cracking. Where cracks have been discovered in the past, heat shields have been provided, materials have been made thicker and other types of thermal control have been attempted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,461 incorporates a tongue-in-groove arrangement between the rear part of the annular combustion liner and the forward edges of the nozzle shrouds.